Envied By Proxy
by Fiona12690
Summary: Spoilers for 2x05: Adam. Ianto Jones believes that murder is such a dirty word.


**Envied By Proxy**

**Summary:** Ianto Jones believes that murder is such a dirty word. **Drabble written for the Halloween Horrorfest in TWSecretsofHorror on Dreamwidth.**

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Timeline:** _2x05: Adam_

**AU or Canon:** AU, by default.

**Character Bashing:** No

**Warnings: **Dark/Murderer!Ianto, Scared!Jack, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, Violence.

**Enjoy the Story!**

" Jack."

Jack knew who said his name, but how it was said terrified him. His lovers voice has never sounded so broken and devastated. Jack knew he had to turn around. He had to turn around and pretend that he didn't recognize whose voice had called out to him. He heard Ianto shift his hand and he turned.

" Ianto." He glanced at Ianto before letting out a slow breath when he saw the state Ianto was in. Ianto looked as if nearly all of the life had been sucked out of him. His suit a mess, his face pale, he looked as if he had been crying. Jack started forward slowly, step by step. " Hey, what's wrong?"

Ianto didn't look at him. " You have put me in the vaults, lock me up." Ianto still didn't look at him, but Jack saw his face as it twisted in horror; almost as if he just noticed something revolting and overwhelming in the dark corner across from him. Jack was about to say something, ask why until Ianto continued, still not looking at Jack. "I killed three girls, strangled them."

Jack felt cold, like something was gripping his heart and killing him slowly. Ianto would never. " Stop kidding around."

Ianto finally looked at him, their eyes meeting. " I'm serious."

Jack watched his lover's eyes flicked away from him back towards the dark corner as the corners of his lips turn up in satisfaction.

" I stole their lives in cold blood. I took their bodies..." Ianto jumped from his chair and looked around wildly as if he didn't know where he was.

Only that was wrong, Ianto knew where he was and it was realization that forced Ianto up out of his chair. " You have to lock me away, before I turn on you."

Ianto started to move. He headed towards Jack words tumbling out of his mouth in panic, " None of you are safe."

Jack grabbed his lover as he pushed past him. " Hey, Hey. Hey!" Ianto tried to jerk out of Jack's grip on his arm, but Jack wasn't letting up. Ianto found himself pulled back and around so that he was facing Jack. " Come here."

Ianto was fighting against him. Jack tugged Ianto closer to him before speaking to him in a firm voice. " Come here. What's happened to you?"

Jack was worried at the different emotions he could see swimming around in Ianto's eyes. Fear. Panic. Sadness... and then there was nothing. Ianto's expression was blank as if he had gone into shock. Jack pulled Ianto to him, wrapped his arms around the younger man and just held him close. He could hear Ianto take a small shuddering breath before his hushed voice whispered into his ear. " I hurt them. I caressed their bodies with the sharp blade of my knife. I watched in awe as their blood dripped downwards from the sharp tip, streaking the silver until I fully pushed the knife into their stomachs and it began to gush out and onto my hands, Jack."

" Ianto, no I refuse to believe it!" Jack exclaimed, horrified.

" I enjoyed the first one the most. Her screaming, her pain, the taste of her skin as her blood was draining from her body. I watched the light leave her eyes. I envied her." Ianto chuckled darkly.

Jack froze and pulled away from Ianto in confusion. " Envied?"

" I envied her because she was able to scream and plead for her life, to be possibly set free. So, I envied her. It was a moment of proxy, a matter of convenience. Just a moment of envy and I took it."

" Stop telling lies! Just stop!" Jack screamed at his lover. He could believe what Ianto was telling him. He pulled Ianto back into his arms, gripping him tightly in a bone-crushing hug before weaving his fingers into the Welshman's hair. " You didn't murder them Ianto. I know you and this isn't you. Something did this to you, changed you, made you think you murdered them."

" I didn't murder them, Jack." Ianto muttered into the immortal's ear and Jack had hope that Ianto was done playing a sick, twisted little game with him. " I envied them."

**A/N: So... that was fun to write. Hope you liked it at least a little bit. *Grins***

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
